


Cock-up

by RedEris



Series: Mixed Gems [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedEris/pseuds/RedEris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Tumblr prompt "Samhal Lavellan--Cock-up".  Samhal is the central character of my long work, Little Fox.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cock-up

Samhal did not learn to play nice with shems all at once, and his direct approach and initial ‘uppity’ attitude did NOT fly well until he learned to moderate them. On one occasion, he responded to someone absurdly underbidding the little stock of Ironbark knives he had to offer by pointing out that they were infinitely superior to the potential customer’s own knife. He nearly became intimately acquainted with said inferior knife, lost his sample stock, and gained another lesson in when opinions are to be shared. That is to say, very rarely, and never when they might mean a knife at your throat instead of a pocket full of coin.


End file.
